<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's be sinners together by ValeReads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180022">Let's be sinners together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads'>ValeReads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Horror Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Church please don't come after me, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Demon Kozume Kenma, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Haunted Houses, I'm Going to Hell, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Priest Akaashi Keiji, Religious Guilt, Riding, Sex Demon, Smut, horror but not really, just as Kenma and Akaashi, kinda OCC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji is a powerful priest who is sent to a big mansion to investigate a series of abnormal events and activities that have been occurring lately. He really wasn't expecting to find a beautiful and addictive demon waiting to be fed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Horror Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Horror Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's be sinners together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this prompt for the Haikyuu Horror Week 2020: Golden eyes blinking in the darkness (Day 3)</p><p>Also, um I really hope not to offend anyone with this. </p><p>Thank you so much <a href="https://twitter.com/applekenma">Apple</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/akakensuperior">Kris</a> for beta reading this for me!!🖤🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The road is getting darker and darker as he approaches, it was a rainy day after all and the clouds haven’t let the sun shine all day. For some reason, the days are always gloomy when he has to work, but today takes the prize. The feeling making his skin ache with the evil presence has been present for a few miles now. "You can't do this alone, you need help." His mind has been telling him for half an hour as he gets closer to the darkness, but Akaashi Keiji always works alone and he refuses to change that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He inhales and exhales a couple of times before stepping out of the car, his holy bible in hand, and his small bag in the other. Before he can knock on the big and heavy red door, this one opens revealing a short woman in her forties probably. She greets him politely and he instantly recognizes her voice from when she called, her voice sounding completely calm this time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Good afternoon ma'am," Akaashi gently bows. "I'm sorry for the delay, the rain was worse than I thought. I'm here for the house blessing."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The woman shows him the big house, which he would call a mansion with all these endless hallways and a hundred useless rooms. It's just as big on the inside as the outside for what he can see. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The woman who is in charge of the mansion explains a little about the owners. They just  visit in the Summers with the whole family and when they leave, the only ones walking around these halls are the woman and the young gardener.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Until this Summer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The kids started to feel afraid of their own home. Strange sounds at night, objects disappearing constantly, the dogs barking at certain spots for hours, doors and windows opening out of nowhere. And with time, it got worse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blood leaking from the family's portraits, whispers on their ears when they were alone, terrifying laughing sounds on the empty halls, several sleepless nights due to the creaking floors like if someone has been running around.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The children could no longer live there in peace and the parents who didn't believe them just stayed there for the whole Summer watching their kids live in terror. And just because they will get tired of hearing their screams at night again, they hired Akaashi to resolve the problem a month before the Summer starts.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>According to the woman, she didn't hear or see anything on those nights and she never really believed the children either, she blamed their young minds and the power of their big imagination.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But a week ago, she had no choice but to believe. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At first, she thought someone broke in to take the precious and valuable objects of the house. She went to the small rooms where the workers’ sleep, the gardener was the only one present since the maids were supposed to arrive in two weeks. She woke him up so he could investigate the strange sounds at the entrance. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It is nothing." The man had said. The calm words dying on his throat when all the windows of the mansion shattered into million little pieces.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It must be the wind." The man had said, his voice losing confidence and fear gaining over his mind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Two days later, they fixed every single window from the house. The fear is forgotten as they blame it on mother nature’s actions. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was usual waking up to children running around the halls chasing each other and their laughter filling the air. It was not usual to hear the heavy and fast steps on the second floor when no one was supposed to be there. When both workers were completely sure that the sounds had stopped, they went upstairs to find the wood of the floor completely ruined. It took them almost all week to change the floor completely. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It is old wood." They had said to try to convince themselves that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They ran out of logical explanations when they started seeing a blonde and pale man walking around the mansion. His eyes crying blood, his mouth yelling curses and his hands holding a sharp and shiny kitchen knife.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They ran leaving everything behind, praying to God for their safety, and begging to the church to send someone earlier. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi has his theories of course. It's not the first time that fear takes over the minds of a large group of people. But he doubts that's the case since he had felt the dark presence since he was listening to the radio in his car, still miles away from here. And now that he is here unpacking his personal belongings, the presence is stronger than ever.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Another theory could be that the soul of a child is trapped unable to advance forward to "the light" as his superiors like to call it, he just calls it "the nowhere". He would have just laughed at hearing the soul part, but with almost twenty-three, years of walking through churches' doors since he was found outside a chapel when he was just a newborn, he has a lot of experience with this kind of subject.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You have the gift on you, blessed by God himself." They said to him when he was a little kid to then train him to deal with the supernatural hidden world. So, that’s what he does... because he is good at it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He is already used to perform religious rituals that involve more of the dead than the living.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi has to admit that he almost laughs at the insistence of the woman about staying in the house with him when it was clear that she wanted to run from there before it gets too dark. He freed her instantly, saying that it was best to start soon, it took her approximately two seconds to leave for the front door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His feet are hurting from walking around the big house as he prays, the words already engraved in his brain to bring nothing but peace to the house, throwing holy water in each room leaving his blessings with a hollow voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His designated room is one the smaller of the mansion, but at least is not dusty as the others. He doesn't take all his belongings from the small travel bag, but he digs enough to take some food he packed along with his sleeping clothes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He leaves the lights on past his usual bedtime, not because he is afraid of a lost soul of a child wandering around, but because he’s just a few pages away from finishing one of his new books. When he starts reading the same lines twice without making any sense in his mind, it's when he decides to finally go to bed. Fortunately, it doesn't take him long to fall asleep since he is already used to spending his nights at unfamiliar locations. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yes, he still feels a shiver down his spine, the room is getting colder and colder and the air feels just as heavy as when he entered the mansion. But for some reason, he feels safe.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The only thing he remembers about his dream is just a glimpse of the meadow behind the church. It only lasts a second because his brain is warning him to wake up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He feels the presence of someone by his side before he can even open his eyes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Golden eyes are looking directly at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi almost jumps off the bed, the scream stuck on his throat, sounding more like a gasp because he can't show his fear. He's trying quickly to catch his breath, one of his hands is clutching to his rosary that's hanging around his neck.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For a moment he can't see anything but darkness. He clumsily tries to find the small lamp that's on the nightstand, since the moon is not giving its usual light. But his hands stopped the search when cold fingers brushed against his own. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He retreats his hand, but he feels a strong grasp holding him back. “Breathe, calm down, and breathe.” His mind is telling the rest of his body. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi looks up only to see golden eyes blinking in the darkness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He brings his free hand closer to the cold arm of the person trying to cage him with a strong grip. They almost slipped, but Akaashi can hold them. He hears some grunts and by the deep sound, he can assume that the person is a male. The man is trying to wiggle his way out by hitting him with his arms, but Akaashi is faster and stronger, he uses one of his legs to trap and incapacitate the intruder's body.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Stop that!" Akaashi says, trying to dodge the person's punches. Most likely a thief, since the theory of the spirit is discarded now that he's holding a very human body between his arms. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a couple of minutes, the person stops his movements and the room becomes quiet again, only hearing their fast breathing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi has a sermon prepared in his mind, the one he hears almost every day when the highest priestess recites when someone does something bad. He stretches out his left hand to the lamp, some objects fall on the floor as he finds the switch.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And well, his theory wasn't entirely correct.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With wide eyes and once again the feeling of wanting to scream stuck in his throat, Akaashi pulls away instantly, throwing the "person" onto the floor in the process. He crawls back until he is pressed against the cold wall.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The creature watching him from the floor in front of him is not human. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It is pale as a ghost, the body is thin and he can see the majority of it due to the lack of clothing, luckily it is wearing some kind of rag covering his private parts. It has mid-back length dark hair with blonde tips. And those cat-like golden eyes are still looking at him. But of course, those are the normal features of the creature.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"A demon," his mind is screaming at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He has never seen one before, at least in this shape with so many inhuman characteristics. But he had read plenty about them and heard thousands of stories from the elders. Creatures from hell searching for a body to leave the land of eternal suffering.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi thought that they were disgusting, ugly, and powerful. But it didn't seem to be strong, not with physical strength at least, and he was far from being ugly or disgusting.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The demon has dark curved horns, a thin and black pointy tail, and small bat wings on his back that apparently can't stop flapping. It has a weird mark close to his right eye going down to his cheek, it looks like a perfect tattoo. And for some reason, the only thing Akaashi wants is to trace his fingers over it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The demon stands from the floor and with small steps, it starts to walk towards him. Akaashi quickly takes the bible that was under the pillow to put it in front of him as he grabs his rosary.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Don't take another step." His voice comes out a little shaky. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The demon doesn't listen though, his body moves closer to him. He needs to exorcise the unholy spirit from the person's body, but he needs its name first. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> "They smell the fear." </em> Is what he has been told all his life. He breathes deeply before standing and pushing the bible closer to the demon, he notices that the creature is shorter than him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, along with all your minions now attacking this servant of God, by the mysteries of the incarnation, passion, resurrection, and ascension of our Lord Jesus Christ, by the descent of the Holy Spirit, by the coming of our Lord for judgment, that you tell me by some sign your name, and the day and hour of your departure. I command you, moreover, to obey me to the letter, I who am a minister of God despite my unworthiness; nor shall you be emboldened to harm in any way this creature of God, or the bystanders, or any of their possessions." This time his voice is louder and firm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The demon frowns like he is trying to understand the words, but he keeps walking anyway, his chest is pressed against his bible.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I commanded you, Devil's disciple."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The demon tilts his head a little to the side as he blinks a couple of times. "You want to know my name?" His voice is soft and innocent, a trap to catch him most likely.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Y-yes, demon." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Kenma," he simply answers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma, Kenma, Kenma, he repeats in his head. "Kenma, I, by the power of God has trust on me, I commanded you to surrender the body you hold and for-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Wait, wait." The demon asks with a hint of amusement. "You want my body?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes, I mean, no! J-Just, ehh... Give the body that does not belong to you." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What are you talking about? This is all mine. I have been summoned."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>What? Who in their right mind would want to summon a demon? Kenma takes the bible in his hands to start flipping through the pages, clearly comfortable with the holy object. Thousands of questions pop up in his head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, this is the most boring book I have ever seen, where did you keep the one you were reading before sleeping?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Uh, it's on top- Wait! You were here last night?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Duh, I'm always here and it's still night."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You have been following me?" His hand is holding the rosary so tightly that he can almost feel the blood on his palm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You wish," the demons snorted. "I can't leave this fucking house and is driving me insane. I have never been this bored before." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Who summoned you, demon?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Why were you so interested in my name if you are just going to call me that?" Shit, they're too close. When did that happen? He feels Kenma's warm breath on his neck.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Who summoned you, demon?" He tries to sound intimidating.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why so scared? Are all of your puny God objects useless against me?” Kenma runs his fingers through the beads of his rosary. The smirk dies on his face as he touches the metal cross.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma stumbles back to the wall quickly as he hisses at him. Akaashi takes off his rosary to hold it in his right hand, he stretches out his arm getting closer and closer to Kenma. “I will not ask again, who summoned you?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma clicks his tongue in annoyance, his back and small wings are still pressed against the wall as he sits on the floor. “Who do you think?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He takes him less than a second to answer. “The housekeeper and the gardener.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, look at that, you actually have a mind of your own.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Irritation takes over his voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma just rolls his eyes. “That your precious church is known for brainwashing, that’s all I’m saying. I’m pretty sure you are trying to find an excuse to blame me, that I was the one whispering on their ears to fuck with the children’s minds, that I did all that shit. Right?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Well, of course, he can’t trust a demon. “First, stop blaspheming in my presence, and second, I wasn’t doing that. People are often worse than your kind.” He sits cross-legged in front of him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenna’s lips curved upwards immediately. “Some humans are scumbags.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma tells him that he was summoned by them almost two weeks ago. They have been scaring the children so they could leave quickly, unfortunately, the parents didn’t care much and they continued staying in the mansion. They played dirty tricks on them until it wasn’t longer necessary because the poor family was already scared and thanks to their imagination (and lack of sleep) they all started to see and hear things that were never there. All of that because they wanted to have the mansion to themselves the whole year and act as if they were the owners. The legend about a family that had previously died there was gaining fame and no one was visiting the mansion anymore.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Convinced that the parents believed in the silly story, the housekeeper and the gardener started to steal things of value from the house blaming all on the “ghosts”. But if something hurts more to a millionaire than the wounded pride, it’s the lack of money. So, the owners got suspicious and now they needed a real ghost. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“They were asking too much, they wanted me to run around the whole house, scare the mailman, turn all the water into blood including the giant pool, write messages on the grass and ugh, their disgusting and old souls are not even worth it. That’s not even my job, so I just refused and as I couldn’t leave because now I'm bonded to the house, I’m just here relaxing.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi is resting a hand on his cheek as he listens to Kenma talk. “I guess they got desperate so they started doing all that themselves. But then I was not only feeling bored, but hungry and I have principles. I was not going to feed myself of them, eww. Something worse than hearing them talk shit all day was hearing them fuck all night. So I just punished them a little and it took them less than ten minutes to run faster than the children.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wait… you were going to eat them? and stop cursing.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What part of they are disgusting, did you not hear? Of course not, I wasn’t going to eat them. Although I only do it for fun because I just feed off sexual energy. That’s why I’m so weak, I'm starving.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oh… It takes less than a second for his entire face to go crimson red. “Umm…” He clears his throat a couple of times, “well, I’m glad you didn't eat them because they have to answer for their crimes.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“They were not my type anyway.” Kenma shrugs, but his smirk is more than obvious.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It will not take him much effort to perform a ritual so the demon could go back to hell, it’s even easier now that he knows that Kenma is weak. He has all the necessary equipment in his bag to do it, but for some odd reason, he doesn’t want to do it. Kenma didn't do anything wrong, he had the chance but he chose not to and he even helped with the case. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>What is he even thinking about? He can’t let him stay, Kenma doesn’t belong here. He is playing with him, or worse… he could be using some kind of evil weapon of persuasion against him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi puts the rosary back on around his neck for better protection, Kenma could be using tactics that he is not aware of. Maybe some kind of powerful energy in his appearance, because he couldn’t stop watching Kenma’s lips as he was talking like he was in a hypnotizing trance. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Don't tell me you are fond of me already?” He can clearly hear the playfulness in Kenma's voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi gulps before shaking his head to the sides repeatedly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma laughs and his soft laughter fills the silent room, the halls, the whole mansion he would dare to say. The sound echoes in his ears as if it is there where it belongs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He never thought that the laugh of a demon could sound so angelic.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He was really inhuman... his beauty, his voice, his aura that he has been feeling since he got here. Everything about him screamed that he is not of this world. Not worthy of it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He can't hear his laugh anymore, but the smile is still plastered on his face, not entirely innocent though. Kenma comes closer and Akaashi doesn't make any movement when one long and black nail slips over his knee, sliding his delicate fingers through his skin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oh... God. Is he being tempted? Should he pray for these impure thoughts to leave his mind?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But as Kenma's hand goes up to his sleeping short, he can't think about anything else besides Kenma's cold hand touching his warm skin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You seem hungry too, priest. Probably even more than me." Kenma says, no hint of fake innocence left.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi quickly stands, trying to get away from Kenma, but he can still feel the ghost of his touch on his leg. "I will stop your boredom soon, you will be back where you belong."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, what a coincidence. I was just thinking about something fun to do together." Kenma is biting his bottom lip and his tail is wagging uncontrollably behind him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Is this some kind of test? He hopes not, because he is pretty much failing. His mind and body are having an internal battle until his body betrays him moving closer to Kenma and his mind declares a truce immediately because now he can only think about how much he wants more of his touch. His heart joins as well, with a dramatic and fast-beating against his chest when he feels Kenma lips against his own.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He doesn't know where to put his hands but Kenma clearly does, he explores his body smoothly brushing his fingernails against his skin. He gasps when Kenma bites his lip giving him the perfect opportunity to introduce his tongue inside his mouth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And oh God, it feels like heaven.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His tongue pushes against Kenma's as they explore their mouths together and what he lacks in experience, he makes up for in enthusiasm by trying to kiss him deeper and faster.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi whines when Kenma pulls his mouth away, but he can't really complain when he positions that very same mouth on his neck. His whole body shudders when he feels Kenma's tongue tracing over his skin to then nipping and sucking his collarbone. Kenma starts rocking his hips forward and his member feels already painfully (and embarrassingly) tight against the thin fabric of his pajama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aaah,” He can’t help the moans escaping through his lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You want more?” Kenma says with a sultry voice in his ear, letting his hot breath brush against his skin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>´Yes, yes, yes!´ His mind is screaming at him, but he can barely talk in the presence of such devilish grace. So, he just nods enthusiastically.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma takes the beads of his rosary on his mouth sucking slightly at it one by one. “Hmm, I asked you a question.” His hips still pressed against his own.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes!” He answers overwhelmed by this feeling of lust which has never felt before, but now absolutely wants to get drunk on it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He hears him chuckle before lifting his leg to make pressure with his knee against his groin sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. “Take this off.” Kenma’s voice is rough with need. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi has a fast battle against his clothes, him being the winner after a few seconds and now standing completely naked in front of Kenma.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, that's fine too, but I was talking about this,” Kenma lifts his fingers to touch his rosary.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His only object of protection against a demon… He would be helpless without it and entirely at the mercy of Kenma, but maybe he already is. His doubts are pushed away when he feels Kenma's hand around his member, working it and stroking it slowly. Just for tonight... he tells himself trying to justify his actions as he throws his rosary into the floor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi breathes in sharply through his nose due to the amazing feeling of something else stroking his dick beside his own hand when some nights he finds himself succumbing to the desire. Kenma pulls him towards him, capturing his lips once again in a hungry kiss as he squeezes his dick from the base to the tip.  Akaashi moans against Kenma's lips and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth, tangling with his own.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Aaaah! K-Kenma,” Kenma's mouth wandered to his throat, nipping at the pale skin. He groans almost instantly before running his hands through Kenma’s back to touch his soft small wings. Kenma responds by biting and sucking with more intensity. Realizing that the demon is most likely leaving bite marks on his sensitive skin, he starts doing the same on Kenma’s neck. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You smell... so pure.” Kenma practically moans into his throat, the movement of his hand getting faster around his dick.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oh no… He is not going to last much with Kenma squeezing him with his small hand and working his mouth around his body. It was impossible not thrusting into his hand, rolling his hips chasing his orgasm. "I- I'm not-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He wants this feeling to last forever. Kenma traces his thumb around his tip collecting the pre-cum running quick circles around it to then dragging it across his dick. "K- K- Kenma, I think I'm- I won't last." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Tsk, tsk, then just let go and come." He begins thrusting his hips faster as he surrenders to the pleasure. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Nnghh, Kenma!" He loses the sight of his golden eyes when he crouches down in front of him, opening his mouth expectantly to receive all his load.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He tries with all his might not to close his eyes with the intensity of his orgasm when he bucks his hips reflexively one last time before finally releasing into Kenma awaiting mouth. His eyes were shut, his mouth wide open sticking out his tongue as the first shoots filled his devilish mouth. His hand keeps jerking his member to dry him, the rest of his cum lands directly on his cheek and lips. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He is panting hard trying to get the air to enter his lungs and he fights against his legs so as not to collapse on the floor. He watches as Kenma savors and enjoys all the come inside his mouth as he was eating his favorite meal, he swallows it after a few long seconds in a big gulp. Akaashi does not miss how Kenma runs his tongue over his lips collecting every drop left of his load.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Delicious," Kenma says almost purring. “I want more.” He pushes him into the bed, the demon crawling to be in front of him and finally,<em> finally, </em>getting rid of his clothes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His erection stands proudly waiting to be touched and Akaashi resists the urge to drool right there. “Can I touch it?” He says in the second the thought entered his mind. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What?” Kenma kneels spreading his legs. “My cock? All yours.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi reaches out his shaky right hand between Kenma's spread legs, wrapping slightly his long fingers around his cock before giving a tentative squeeze. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Well, this is a little weird... having someone else’s dick twitching in his hand is something he never thought would happen. The feeling fades quickly into pure excitement when he sees Kenma's expression in total bliss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, like that." Kenma lowers his own hand between his legs, running his nails across the inside of his thighs. One of his fingers disappearing into his entrance. "Harder."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi doesn't have time to think about how Kenma's finger must feel in his tight hole. He imitates what Kenma did early with him by dragging his thumb over the head of his cock, tightening his fingers to squeeze harder. Kenma whimpers when he starts pumping him faster.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Aaah! Fuck, y- yes.” He huffs out as he throws his head back, entering another finger inside him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi feels his own member come to life at seeing Kenma rocking back against his own fingers, his cock leaking pre-cum from his ministrations, and a complete lewd face as he chases more pleasure. “Umm d-does it feels good?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma nods, his head still tilted back. “You wanna try?” Akaashi has no time to answer when he feels Kenma guiding his hand into his twitching hole.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Slowly, he pushes his index finger and the first thing he notices is how wet it is, the second is how tight it feels. There is a drip of slick running from Kenma's entrance down to his thighs that he really wishes he could lick off right now. “Deeper,” Kenma commands.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Now there is no doubt, his dick is fully hard. He pushes his finger deeper to his warm entrance and soon he introduces another due to Kenma’s insistence. Kenma bounces on his fingers as he whimpers desperately, his small wings flapping like crazy. “Do you want more, Kenma?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ohhh… Y- yes. Yes, give me more!” He is panting now, his hips are acting on their own, as he begins humping faster against the fingers inside him. Kenma gasps when he feels the third finger, resting his head now on Akaashi’s shoulder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi caresses his hair with his left hand. He feels dazed and happy knowing that he is making Kenma feel as good as he made him feel before. He could get addicted so easily to Kenma’s touch and body and everything about him really.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“E- enough, I’m ready.” Kenma gently pulls aways his wrist to then push his body against the mattress. He runs his long nails across all his toned body, nipping slightly at his nipples. “I’m gonna make you feel so good that you will want to follow me straight to hell.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He loudly moans as Kenma takes his dick on his hand. “K-Kenma!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma smiles satisfied when he sits forcedly on his lap, his dick disappearing into Kenma´s hole, slowly pushing forward until he is fully inside the demon.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He doesn’t move even if he wants to thrust his hips so badly into the warm and tight entrance. Kenma softly caress his skin until his hand reaches his face to run his finger across his bottom lip. “What’s your name?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Names hold power. But he doesn't seem to care, Kenma already has him on the palm of his beautiful hand. “Akaashi.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hmm” Kenma retreats his hands to position them on his chest “Is that the name you want me to scream?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Keiji, my name is Keiji.” Kenma smiles at him, only moving his lips to say his name repeatedly.  Kenma lets out a high pitched mewl the first time he pushes his cock into him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>If for doing this you are a sinner who deserves to go to hell, then Akaash is more than happy  to accept his fate. Oh, and now that he thinks about it, he should add more sins to his list, the bigger one being that now... Kenma is the only one he wants to worship.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi began to thrust with a slow rhythm, moaning Kenma's name over and over as he moved in and out of his warm and wet hole, to then picking up speed. And of course, Kenma whimpers grew in intensity as well. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“F- fuck, Ahh, Keiji! Deeper, deeper.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma lifts and drops his hips repeatedly as he only gasps and holds his hips. Kenma starts bouncing on him, riding his cock with such an intense ferocity that he is about to sell his soul just to not to come on this very same second. The small bedroom soon fills with wet slaps of skin against skin, the creaking of the old bed, and of course their own needy sounds and voices full of lust.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hmm you are doing so well. A- Ah! K- Keiji you feel so so good in me, feels so deep and full, ah!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fu- damn! Kenma feels so tight on the inside, his intense heat is sucking him in, making all his body shudder in pleasure. Kenma repeats the action of sinking down all the way on his dick, his head lolling back to expose his neck and Akaashi can't help but to just stare as he gulps before moaning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Faster." Kenma commands on a rough voice and of course he complies. "Fuck, Keiji. Yes! Yes!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma dug his fingers into his skin, sinking deeper onto his dick. A scarlet blush taking over his pale skin and his chest rising and falling with each elaborate breath. His dazed smile and the way his face is twisting in pure pleasure, makes Akaashi thrust harder, faster and deeper.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“K- Keiji, you are making me feel so good. Ah! Fucking me so so good, s- shit.” Kenma leans forward, pressing his both hands on his chest and digging his long nails into his skin even harder as he aims for his prostate.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi only thrust deeper and faster as he pants, his hands caressing Kenma’s warm back until he touches the soft skin between his wings. Kenma seems to like it because he starts rolling his hips as fast and as hard as he could manage, his hole tightening around him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Nnghh K-keiji, Keiji, Keiji!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His black tail wraps around his tight firmly as he continues to ride him, quickening his rhythm, bouncing up and down with more tenacity, more desperation and with more erratic movements. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Aah yes, fuck this feels so good, Kenma, yes!” A tight heat grows in the pit of his stomach, begging him for his release. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi pushes Kenma’s head with his hands to lean for a kiss, his mouths colliding together searching for more. “Cum Keiji, please cum. I need to feel it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a deep groan, Akaashi rolls his hips one last time, thrusting up into Kenma before surrendering to the demon. It was like his orgasm had been ripped from his body. It coursed through him fiercely making him shake and gasp for air.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“YES! Keiji, yes, fuck, this feels- thank you.” Kenma’s warm walls tighten against him trying to milk him completely and soon, Kenma’s cock shoots his load with the help of his hand jerking him.   </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next thing he feels is Kenma’s body collapsing on top of him and his soft yet sinful voice telling him how good he had made him feel.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was already morning, when he opened his eyes. The sunlight reflected directly on Kenma's body besides him. He was met with honey-golden eyes, smooth porcelain skin with some purple and red marks product of the night before, long and messy hair touching his chest, and lips red as blood smiling at him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi can't help but to smile back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Are you sure the demon is gone?" The woman asks, the gardener standing behind her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I got rid of it this same morning, it wasn't easy. Apparently, he recovered a large amount of energy during the night. But it's all right, you can go back to the house now and the dead will not bother you again."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their thankfulness is endless. Akaashi bows one last time before walking to his car. He sees him wave their arms on the air from the rearview mirror, already leaving the entrance of the house.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He sighs of exhaustion more than anything. He spent a lot of energy last night (and this morning) and he had to use all his strength left on his body to make the ritual for Kenma.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He drives far and far away from the mansion, hoping to find a phone on the next station to call the owners to tell them the whole truth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Well, omitting the part when a gorgeous and addictive demon showed up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And what will you do after that?" Kenma asks from the copilot seat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Didn't you tell me this morning to live my life and not to think about the consequences?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ugh, I hope not to live in this smelly car for the rest of my life."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Shut up, it's not smelly. But, umm I have an idea for where we can go, but I'm not sure. I mean, it's a long story ."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenma turns immediately to see him. "Well, we have time, so spill it."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He couldn't leave Kenma, his heart ached only to thinking about it. He didn't want to go back to hell and he couldn't live in the mansion. So, Akaashi just said the truth… that it doesn't bother him to feed Kenma with his energy and he was more than willing to offer himself to him every night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So, he invited him to live with him, but since he can't enter a church, well there was no other choice but to abandon it since Kenma is now his new religion. The demon laughed at his words and the sound helped him to choose what he really wanted even more easily… and he wanted Kenma.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He drives away feeling hugged by Kenma's strong and protective aura, not caring a bit about the consequences and his mind on peace knowing that from now on, he will have someone by his side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I-<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ReadsVale">My Twitter!!</a> </p><p>Kudos and comments are my fuel🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>